Night 2
FNAW1 = Night 2 'is the second playable night of [[Five Nights at Wario's|''Five Nights at Wario's]]. This night immediately starts increasing the difficulty, as Luigi becomes active and Wario Man has a small chance of appearing in the Bathrooms, as with every other night. Also, Wario and Waluigi seem to start to get more aggressive and attack more often. Strategy Closing the left door most of the time would still most likely work here, even if Wario and Waluigi are slightly more active than usual. Luigi also appears this night, albeit he seems to attack less often but when he does, he tends to linger there, draining more power, Conserving power 'till the end of the night is key, which is very easy as long as you listen for Wario's and Waluigi door audio cues as well as Luigi's footsteps. Phone Call ''" *ringing* Hello? There I told you it wouldn't be a problem! Um, you didn't happen to see anything unusual, during the night did you? Like, err *long pause* a machine not working, or something.....probably not. Anyways, you did a good job, those machines were working during the day! So... just keep it up! Um... about that rumour I mentioned to you yesterday. Um *long pause* the thing is.....uh *pause* or you know what just never mind, forget about that... *pause* Just keep doing what your doing! Um, uh, I should probably mention though, Not to scare you or anything... It's a known fact uh - maybe you should know about it... As you might know the factory closed down 7 years ago... And, you probably know that Wario and the rest of the gang was here... um... well they were never found *pause* so we don't even know what happened to them *pause* but anyways that's not the point... So, 6 years ago *long pause* 1 year after the factory got closed down... a woman passing by the abandoned factory *pause* - she claimed to see *pause* Wario in the window... Only in *pause* '''difference... The same thing happened to a man last year, so we don't really know what they meant by that... You know anything about this? Well, during the 7 years, it only happened twice *pause* so they were probably just something they imagined. So yeah, check those cameras, check everything is working correctly, and don't use the doors and lights in case you feel like... So keep up the good work, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"'' Trivia * Peach occasionally appears on this night. * This night (and Night 1) can be won by sitting completely idle. **When Mario becomes active on Night 4, this strategy will not work. |-| FNAW2 = Night 2 is the second playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 2. This night is a bit more difficult than the previous night as Toad becomes active. Tool Storage, the room he hides in, is completely dark from this night on. Despite the darkness, the player will be able to see the room for a second when the lightning flashes. Strategy Check the Monitor to make sure that the enemies aren't coming. On this night, the player also needs to check out the Tool Storage. If Toad is gone, hide in the Backroom immediately. Do the same if Wario or Waluigi is seen in The Office hallway. Tips *Toad is now active. So make sure to time your actions with the lightning so you can check both the hall and the Tool Storage at the same time. You can check both if you are quick enough. *Like the previous night, if Wario or Waluigi is in the hall, be sure to avoid charging the generator for too long. Phone Call Hey! You did great! Did you see anything last night? Hopefully not, heh. Just remember what I told you! Should something enter your office, stay in the backroom and be quiet. Therefore, if you should find yourself in this situation, you must not touch the generator. But otherwise, keep it charged. Unnatural beings tend to be faster in the dark. but no worries though, you can charge power if it should run out, keep that in mind. Uhh, I said that we were trying to fix the power, right? Heh, funny thing is we only managed to make it worse for you! The electricity got completely broken in the Tool Storage. So, you won't able to see much in there now. Well, come to think to it, the thunderstorm probably won't end until the next week according to the weather report. So, remember, lightning is your friend. Uhh, by the way, the cabinet that's standing in the Tool Storage, keep a eye on that alright? As I was investigating the room today, I felt a strange danger as I opened this cabinet. Not sure why. Heh, just keep a eye out on it every now and then, yeah? If it should open and nobody is standing there, someone might be, well, rushing towards you! So, if you should see this, enter in backroom as fast as you can, and we will keep working out our problems. Stay tuned and stay safe! Good night! Trivia *This is the first night where Toad is active. *You can see Mario in the Machinery, though he won't be a threat until Night 5. |-| FNAW3 = Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Wario's 3. In this night, the player may choose to hide in the Kitchen or the Bathroom. It's worth noting that the player's choice will determine the rooms they can hide in for Night 3 and 4. *Choosing the Kitchen will allow the player to hide in either Living Room 2 or the Bedroom on Night 3, and Hallway or Playroom for Night 4. *Choosing the Bathroom will allow the player to hide in either the Staircase or Bedroom 2 on Night 3, and Living Room 3 or the Laundry for Night 4. Kitchen If the player hides in the Kitchen, Wario and Luigi will be active. In the early demo, Yoshi is active. It is pitch dark inside of the Kitchen, but the player can light the room up for a short time by adding fuel to the oven in front of them. However, the player should only light up the room when they know who is inside the room. If the player lights up the kitchen when nobody is in there, they will come rushing towards the player, usually resulting in death. The player should watch all of the CAMs around the Kitchen. This will allow the player to easily find out if someone is inside the room. Lighting the room up while someone is inside will make them go away. Tips *This night is not as bad as it seems to be. You just need to be very careful by keeping track of Wario and Luigi. You will need to be confident to pass the night. *Wario comes from the Laundry, then goes to the Living Room before attacking you in the Kitchen. While his track is shorter than Luigi, he is not nearly as active as him. *Luigi, however, starts at Living Room 3, then goes to the Staircase, before going to Living Room 2 and then going to the Kitchen. He is more active as his path is longer and he will generally attack first. Bathroom If the player hides inside the Bathroom, Yoshi and Ashley will be active. This room is much simpler than the Kitchen. The player has access to the medicine cabinet inside the room. There is a total of 6 pills inside of the cabinet; 3 long sight, 2 short sight, and 1 paralysis pills. If either Ashley or Yoshi appears outside the door, the player must take one of the pills, and they will leave. The pills do have side effects; the long sight makes the player unable to see anything on the cameras, short sight makes the player unable to see the Bathroom itself, and paralysis makes the player unable to pan from side to side. It is recommended to take the long sight and paralysis first. Short sight should be used as a last resort. Tips *You will need very good reflexes to pass the night. Especially in Hard mode. *You don't have to watch Yoshi or Ashley on camera, but it might still help you to prepare yourself for their attack. Phone Calls Kitchen "Hello? Hello? A-Are you safe? Oh, good. You had me worried throughout the whole day! So, where are you located? The kitchen huh? I see... That's a '''good choice' there! As you probably already noticed, it's very dark tonight. It's cloudy, the moon is small, yeah... I'm not sure if you're able to see very much in there. But luckily, this is the kitchen we're talking about. You have an oven, or should we say, a free light source. Kinda... I doubt any of those electrical ovens work, but there's an old oven behind the desk there. If you put some fuel in, it should light up the room for a little while! However, be very careful. Ghosts can sense the light from very far away! And since you only have a limited supply of fuel, you should only use it when you know someone is standing in your room. Got it? This is where you must use your security cameras effectively. Follow them. Track them. This way you'll know if they're in the room with you or not. The scary thing is if you light up your room while someone is in there with you, they will for sure go away. That's a fact! However, if no one is there, they will most likely come rushing towards you and you must just-uh hope for the best! *chuckles* So only use your fuel when you absolutely need to. Keep at it, stay safe, stay calm. Good night."'' Bathroom "Um, h-hello? You're still there?! Oh-oh, okay, okay, okay. I'm just glad that you're okay. Now, where are you? The bathroom? All right, '''good choice'! Though, I'm unsure if you have a lot to protect yourself with in there. Hmm... Wait, is there a medicine cabinet in there? If there is, take a look inside. See if you can find some... medicine of some sort. I've heard that the effect that is created as soon as you take some types of medicine will drive the spirits away. Don't ask how. Maybe the reaction the medicine creates makes them think that you're dead or something. Either way, I think this is your only hope. Stay quiet, track them on the camera, and if they should find you, quickly swallow a pill or something. Then they should hopefully go away. Take the strongest medicine you can find. However, strong medicines often come with some side effects, like temporary loss of long distance vision, short distance vision, paralysis, etcetera... But don't worry, these side effects will go away shortly. Keep moving during the day okay, and I'll call you again tomorrow if you're still there. Be careful."'' Gallery Near_death_mechanic.png|Night 2 selection screen. |-| FNAW4 = Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Wario's 4. Things get harder as Mario becomes active on this night. Strategy After listening to the news on the News Channel, keep navigating between the different channels and check if Wario is anywhere around. If not, charge your power. As you will have to cut the brightness for stopping Wario or charging your power, you will notice Mario coming closer and closer. Once Mario gets in his second stage (he stands up and watches the player), it is recommended for the player to go to the Radio Channel and listen to the music for about five seconds in order to make him go away. Failing to do so will result in Mario killing the player. Tips * Turn off your power to let it recharge once it hits 50% as Mario becomes active first. |-| FNAW:O = Night 2 is the second night on Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. This night introduces enemy Wario. Tips This night is fairly easy once you understand the mechanics involved. *First, the power will go out after a while. When this happens, you will have to go to the Basement and click on the switch. Do this quickly, because you might lose the track of Wario. *Second, Wario has two different paths. He can either approach from the left by going to the Storage, the Office and the Kitchen. Or he can just go straight to your room by going into the Attic. If he is close to your room (Kitchen/Attic), go get a mushroom in the storage by passing through the rooms where Wario isn't. So, if he is in the Kitchen, pass through the Attic and vice-versa. *Third, Don't stay out of your room for too long or your safety will be empty and Wario will kill you. Remember that he always start at the Backdoor and that he will go back there after leaving your room. *Fourth, since the Ghost Mushroom is available in Storage, don't keep it for too long or you will have to wash it on the Bathroom. It's better using the Ghost Mushroom too early rather than keeping it (According to the Phone Guy). *Fifth, if you try to be an idle while Wario is active the strategy will not work. *Sixth, don't stay any of your favorite rooms for too long, also because Wario is active. *Seventh, don't go any rooms where Wario is, because you may get killed instantly by him. Phone Call "Wario my good man, can you hear me clearly? I sure hope so, man. You were not at work today so I just had to call you and tell you that something crazy went down today. So I had lunch break relaxing and goofing around with the camera system you know. And I SAW YOU! You with white glowing eyes and a deformed face. You were just standing there by the backdoor so I naturally went to check it to look for you but no you were nowhere to be seen when I got there. No one else believed me. But that looked like a freaking demon to me, man. It almost looked non-physical. I could clearly see that it was something evil though so I got out of there. But if you want to stay, fine! Be crazy. Although I would suggest if you see anything on the camera like I did, DO NOT go into the same room as it ok? Who knows what would happen if you're on your own with it. That story aside uh, we put a lots of invisibility mushrooms in the storage today and if I were you, I would go there and grab one of the mushrooms if that thing started to get close to my room. Bring it back to the main room and eat it. It will turn you invisible for a short while, but be careful if you keep it for too long it will spoil and you'll be forced to take it back to the bathroom and wash it for it to be usable again. Also try not to be away from your main room for too long, okay? I think you'll be a whole lot safer in there. I tell you man, I've got no freaking idea what's going on. But you stay if you want." Trivia *This is one of only two nights in the game, with only one enemy; the other is Night 6, which stars only Wario man. *Compared to Springtrap He wasn't active in Night 1 because The Day shift guard "Phone guy" hasn't spotted him. Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins